All I Have
by team-aleefizzle
Summary: The story of a spoilt upper class girl, a rough social outcast and more scandal than New York City can handle. But what happens when these two collide; they may need each other more than they think. Twilight meets Gossip Girl and Pretty Little Liars.
1. Stupid Girl

**Hey everyone its Alex here! I planned for this story to be a series of drabble chapters as I never have enough time to write long ass chapters but as a compromise I plan to update every couple of days :) well I hope you all enjoy it, if not then maybe you could send me some tips on how to improve the story; I would love to hear some feedback!**

**Anywho I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"I swear to all that is God Bella, if I'm pregnant I'm going to personally kick Mike ass! _We don't need a condom, it will be fine, just hurry up and sit on my dick." _

I tried my best all day to block out Jessica's consistent ranting by reaching into the bag of chips that were carefully balancing on my stomach and slowly raised it to my mouth. It's been like this all day, ever since Jess found out her 'Aunt Flow' was not only one, or two but THREE months late, she has been bundle of stressed out nerves. Which is making me slightly nervous. Which is totally cancelling out the meditation class I took this morning. How selfish can she get.

Rolling on my stomach I replied in a bored tone, "I totally don't think you're pregnant Jess. That kind of stuff only happens in shitty dramatic movies. Anyway it's been two minutes already so why don't you check the test."

Jessica nodded her head and walked back into the adjoining bathroom in her lush bedroom ensuite. Dark brown hard wooden floors, heavy black and brown painted walls with equally matching furnishings and a large window located on the left side of the room which overlooked the Upper East Side of Manhattan was what I guess I would call my room. It could be better though. Whatever.

"BELLLAAAA IT SHOWS A BLUE LINE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

Dumb bitch. "It means you're not pregnant Jess!" I hollered through the door.

"Seriously? Sweet Jesus! I don't know what I would do if I was!" Jessica ran back into the room and jumped on the bed and ungracefully landing on my chips that I had abandoned not too long ago. "And to celebrate let's get stupidly drunk, I heard that new club Lust is meant to be amaze-balls!" She continued bouncing the bed causing my head to flop around on the bed.

"Ok, OK!" I sat up causing an extreme surge of head rush, "Let's go out. I've been dying to wear that new Gucci that's been hanging in my wardrobe."  
Jess clapped her hands and started to resemble a kind of jiggle as if she were about to erupt. "Yay tonight's going to be the best! I just know it."

I fell back on to my pillows, closed my eyes and sighed. Yeah the best, it always is,_ isn't it?_


	2. Back To December

Life was so much easier when Jacob was around. He was constantly pushing me out of my comfort zone; whether it is learning how to surf in Miami or gazing out of the top floor lookout at the Empire State and making me choke back my intense fear of heights, he somehow always managed to coax me into doing these things. But that was just him. His russet brown skin, short spikey black hair, pearly white teeth and ebony eyes containing that mischievous twinkle, it was no wonder that I fell for him. He was my first everything; first crush, first kiss, first boyfriend, first lover and tragically, my first heartbreak.

I wiggled my fingers and watch the water droplets from the shower trickle down my arm as I recall the happier times I spent with him. I wasn't always this cold hearted, when I was with Jacob my life was simple; I wasn't engrossed with the latest fashion or being accepted by the snobby kids at Madison Prep, we were just two normal teenagers who wore tattered and worn chucks and stole sneaky kisses in the darkness of the movie theatres. I was happy, a serine smile always gracing my face.

But that all had to change.

I could feel the slight sting in my eyes and the dry ache at the back of my throat which were all the tell-tale sign that I was moments away from crying, and, as much as I tried, I couldn't stop them from coming this time.

I miss Jake. I miss way his tree trunk arms would wind themselves around my torso when we hug and I miss his cute little snore in my ear when we sleep. I miss his laugh, the one where his chuckles so hard that he snorts. But more than that, I miss just how easy it was being with him; like a rhythmic breathing pattern, _in and out, in and out_. I didn't have to be anything other than myself when I was him, and now I don't even know who I am anymore.

The tears streaming down my face soon mix in with the wetness from the shower spray, as I drop to the ground and curl up in a foetal position on the stainless steel shower floor.

I'm not too sure how long I'm lying on the ground for but the water soon starts to turn from sweltering hot to icy cold when I finally decide to get out of the shower and start getting ready for the night ahead.

Absentmindedly, I scratch at the four inch white scar on the inside of my left arm as I step out of the shower and hastily chuck on the pale lavender robe that was hanging behind the door.

Fighting back the second round of tears that were threatening to overflow at any second, I caught a glimpse of myself in the fogged up mirror. A haggard face looked back at me, with blood shot eyes, blotchy tear streaked skin and tangled and limp hair snapped me out of my mood and I reminded myself that as much as I desperately miss him, I do still hear from Jacob. He calls every couple of days and when I go back to stay with my dad in Forks, he's waiting for me in my room in the exact spot I said goodbye to him those 3 years ago. I just wish that he could have moved with me to New York, things would have been so different…

Arching an elegant eyebrow, I criticize my reflection in the mirror and repeat my mantra, "You are better than this, you **will** have a great night out with your friends and you **will** forget about everything that happened because you **are** Isabella fucking Swan, and you do **not** give a shit."

_Keep telling yourself that you weak, weak girl.  
_

* * *

**Just have to get through the nitty gritty depressive stuff before I can get to the more light hearted funny scenes. I don't want this story to be really angsty but I have a feeling it might end up that way...oh well**

**And don't forget to review!**

**:)**


	3. Patron, Tequila

"Knock, knock! I brought champers!" Emmett hollered from the front door.

I was just finishing up curling the last piece of hair, adding volume to my otherwise wavy locks. Tonight I was aiming to look seductive; dressed in a skin tight and short Gucci LBD with sky high silver stilettos, my make-up consisting of sultry smoky eyes and nude glossy lips. Pouting into the mirror as I applied some gloss, I appraised my look; _Kardashians eat your hearts out_.

"I swear to God Bells, if I have to spend one more moment alone with Renee and her sugar-daddy Philly-Boo, I will stab myself in the eye! I mean her fake nipples were poking almost all the way through her top, I was sure they were staring at me!" Emmett complained as he swaggered into the bathroom holding two tall flutes of sparkling Moet and let out a low whistle when he saw me.

Turning around in a slow circle I asked, "So what do you think?"

"Honey if I was a straight male, we would be fucking against the bathroom sink right now!" Emmett replied in his usual lewd demeanour. I rolled my eyes and took a huge sip from my champagne, the bubbles ticking my throat on the way down, all the while eying up my gay best friend appreciatively. Emmett was wearing black Levi jeans and a dark blue Henley shirt with the buttons undone and sleeves rolled up emphasizing his bulging muscles. The blue from his shirt brought out his ice blue eyes and made him look smoking hot.

"Says you! If I were a gay guy…." I trailed off and dramatically winked at him as we made our way back out to my bedroom.

Emmett laughed and replied, "Well you better down that glass babe because I'm already a bottle down and you need to catch up to me."

If I drank that much I would already be on the floor, I was the definition of a light weight. Everyone close to me knew but that still didn't stop me from reaching into the cupboard next to my bed and pulling out the unopened bottle of Tequila.

"It's a good thing I have this then!" I sang, "'Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty….'"

* * *

**Another chapter down and plenty more to go! I'll explain a little more about Emmett in the next chapter but for now I just wanted to write a fun chapter that was a bit comedic ;) and personally I think Emmett suits being flamboyant hahaha**

Don't forget to review!

-Alex


	4. Bottoms Up

**Sorry for the late post, I've been busy with work all week. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy all your needs and make up for my absence :)**

**As with every other fanfic, I don't own Twilight, I give all the credit to the ingenious Stephenie Meyer!**

**And don't forget to review!**

* * *

The ride to the club was anything but peaceful, what with Em screaming fashion abuse out the window at any innocent bystanders. Things like "You're outfit makes you look preggers, bitch," or "Gurrrll you sure you ain't a man?", so it wasn't surprising when the taxi driver booted us out a few streets away from the club. But I didn't mind the walk; it gave me some time to sober up from all the tequila shots and glasses of champagne which left me in an alcohol induced hot flush. Grasping my small fragile hand in his giant paw, we stumbled our way towards the night club while keeping up a string of drunken slurs. New York City at night time was unlike no other, the streets teeming with civilians, of every age and colour, some dressed in skanky leather shorts and crop tops, to others bundled in heavy winter coats even though the state just began to show its signs of the approaching autumn chill. The city smelled of smoke and gas, a scent that I thrived off as it was dramatically different from the fresh scent of nature that was back in Forks. Emmett's iPhone suddenly rang, blearing out the iconic 'Gold Digger' by Kanye West signalling Jessica was calling him. Sighing he reached into his tight jean pocket to retrieve this phone and answered in an un-amused "Yo."

Honestly, I was glad that Jess didn't pre drink with us tonight; she was really starting to get on my nerves. Her latest excuse for bailing on me was because she, and I quote, 'wanted to reconnect intimately with Mike' only moments just after finding out she wasn't pregnant. _That was so slutty. _And it was nicer spending time with just Em, her partner in crime.

"Well honey maybe if you didn't put out so easily and kept your legs closed, he won't get bored with you and stray." He barked harshly at Jess over the phone and rolled his eyes.

Emmett had been visiting his Uncle Mark in the Hamptons for the past 2 weeks and just returned this morning, and I forgot how much a missed his outrageous personality and snarky comments. He was a refreshing break from the constant air-heads that occupied Madison Prep's popular crew. The first time I met him was after a hard night of underage partying at The Par Bar when I had uncharacteristically slept through my alarm and was running super late for Phill's annual business Family Christmas Lunch Function that I had been ordered to attend. Jumping out of bed and forgoing the shower instead slopping my greasy hair into a messy bun and threw on the nearest clothes, which evidently was stark white chiffon blouse, only to realise as I was nearly halfway down the street that you could clearly see my bright pink bra underneath. About the time I was considering sprinting up the stairs to change and getting the major growling of a lifetime by my parents for turning up uber late, Emmett walked past me on the street. Commenting that I looked like I was dressed for a "1980's themed orgy ", he lent me his leather jacket, saving me from a very slutty day. Emmett apparently just moved to my block the week earlier and only lived three houses down. Soon the two of us were going on shopping dates and daily runs through Prospect Park, Em swore he did it for the fitness but I knew him too well, he did it for the cute boys. Being with him almost made me feel normal again, his infectious dimpled grin made me smile and his controversial comments brought a laugh to my normally dreary existence.

"Alright, we're nearly there. Bye." Emmett ended his called and exhaled angrily through his nose. "Why do we hang out with her again? She's so _dumb." _I let out a haughty laugh and shrugged my shoulders.

In no time at all we encountered the start of the _Lust_line, which as predicted, stretched almost onto the next block. Soaking up the atmosphere of the tipsy clubbers attempting to act sober and the low beats we could hear pounding inside, we bypassed the line and walked straight up to the bouncer. Lowering the front of my dress ever so slightly to make my cleavage more pronounced, we presented our much convincing fake ID's with a flash of a smile and a wink. The bouncer appraised my breasts spilling out of my dress and ushered us inside.

The club was everything we had expected and more; deep black and three stories high with winding gold pillars and a stage as tall as the second floor was bathed in striking blood red strobe lights. Circus acrobats lithe and athletic flitted from bars drooping from the ceiling and fire breathers graced either side of the stage blowing fire into the crowd. Glancing up at the balconies on the two top floors I saw royal purple curtains leading off into separate rooms, presumably for the VIP guests or those who got a little too frisky. The whole aura of the club created a dim and sensual environment and the scent of alcohol mixed with various perfumes hung heavy in the air. Em steered me straight for the bar which was situated a little away from the dance floor.

"Two lovetinis!" Emmett shouted to the bartender, an attractive man with shaggy blonde hair. Bending slightly down to whisper in my ear he oh so subtly hinted, "Etre Aux Hommes, my gay radar is going crazy." He leaned back and smirked at the bartender who was busy pouring our drinks. Trust Emmett to get game even when he's absolutely drunk of his face, I wouldn't be surprised if he lept over the bar and started humping his leg! I was just about to voice my snarky response to him when someone tapped Em on the shoulder and spun him around. I couldn't see past him though, but from the sounds of it he was ecstatic to be talking to whoever it was, so instead of interrupting, I swiftly paid for the drinks and took a sip while scanning the crowd.

My eyes locked onto a mass of blonde hair that stood out in contrast to the dim lighting as the person whom it belonged to raised his hand to salute me. I shot my cousin Jasper back a small wave as my gaze shifted to his small pixie of a girlfriend who was downing a shot of tequila next to him. I really liked Alice and Jasper, I did, but being with them just brings back too many memories of Jake, like spending long lazy summer days down at La Push beach, just the four of us. Shaking that train of thought out of my head, I slowly became aware that I could feel someone staring at me. My cheeks instantly grew hot and my skin started to prickle with goose bumps as turned my head and immediately locked contact with startling emerald green eyes peering at me from across the club.


	5. Love in this Club

The first thing I noticed when I roused from my sleep the next morning was the distinct cotton ball feeling in my mouth and a dull thumping in my head to signal an impending hangover. Squinting an eye open, I was met with bright rays of sunshine, which momentarily blinded me and amplified my pounding migraine. Tossing an arm over my eye I groaned and sunk further down in the cosy bed, everything seemingly normal for a typical Sunday morning hangover.

Except things weren't normal. I vaguely became aware of an arm draped over my naked torso which in response to my wriggling, gripped tighter around my stomach, and the faint exhale of a breath across my face. Slowly turning my head I was met with a painfully beautiful face; straight nose, high cheek bones, long lashes that cast a faint shadow across said cheeks, and a shock of messy bronze hair that looked like it had been tousled continuously during rough sex. Observing this piece of perfection that was possessively clinging to _me_, the events of last night started to unfold and hit me like a tonne of bricks.

_Those bright emerald eyes captivated me and held my gaze, almost hypnotically, neither one of us refusing to drop our eye contact. It's true what they say, that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and it was almost like he could see inside me. I felt naked and exposed, it unnerved me, but a part of me liked it. It also helped from what I could tell that those eyes belonged to modern day Greek God._

_A hand around my waist jolted me from my delirium and broke my stare with the mysterious green-eyed man. Emmett, completely oblivious to the intimate moment that had previously happened, leaned down and shouted in my ear, "Dance floor!" and then proceeded to pull me amongst the thronging bodies._

_In my inebriated state I somehow managed to push that strange encounter out of my head as Em dragged us towards the centre of the dance floor. It was not easy as the club was tightly packed with drunk and sweaty bodies grinding against one another to a heavy dubstep version Calvin Harris and Tinie Tempah's 'Drinking from the Bottle'. Emmett dropped my hand and instead placed it on my hips and as he pulled me towards him and started moving my hips. I felt more than heard the low bass thump through my body as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, losing myself to the alcohol and music. I imagined all the dancers to be gravitating around us, like the planets orbiting the sun._

_Emmett let go of my waist, and a moment later I felt another pair of strong hands place themselves on my slender hips and a strong masculine chest press firmly against back. My eyes fluttered open in response to the electrifying touch that sparked from the person holding my hips. Gasping, I attempting to turn around to inspect the man who was holding me but he prevented any movement by tightening his hold on my waist._

_So I let go. I closed my eyes again and let this stranger guide my hips with his movement, a puppet and his master. His touch was turning me on and sent sparks flying across my skin. His left hand trailed up my side, softly across my breast, up my delicate neck and under my chin, turning it up towards him and felt his lips brush across mine, once, twice, and then descend down in a passionate kiss. Fisting my hands in his soft hair, I desperately yanked his mouth harder against mine as my tongue slipped inside his mouth and stroked his own. He tasted of mint, beer and something sweet I couldn't quite detect. Eventually I pulled back as inhaled a deep breath that I had been deprived off, and opened my eyes, instantly meeting those emerald orbs that had held my gaze hypnotically moments ago. Giddy with excitement I spun around and asked him what his name was._

_"Edward," He smirked and then his mouth was suddenly busy nibbling and biting my neck. He was wearing a plain black t shirt that fitted tight across his body, emphasising his fit physique._

_"I'm Bella," I breathed as he continued to assault my neck, all the while his 'little friend' was poking me in the stomach, further spurring on my ache for him._

_Kissing his way towards my ear he whispered seductively, "Well Bella, why don't we take this back to mine? You're so fucken hot," and pressed his dick harder to accentuate his point._

_Needless to say I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the dance floor towards the exit._

My beating heart went into overdrive as I recalled our night together and how I basically slept with a stranger. No matter how hot he was, I barely knew him. Wow, I am no better than Jessica. Grabbing his hand a carefully manoeuvred it off my stomach and chanced a peek at him. When I was sure he wasn't going to wake up I slowly climbed out of his bed and hastily threw on my underwear and dress and made a mad dash out the door before this green eyed stranger awoke and I had to deal with an awkward one night stand encounter.

* * *

**YELLO! So Bella and Edward finally met. I'm not going to lie, I feel a little awkward writing sex scenes but if any of you want to read it just leave a response and I'll write one up as a *bonus* chapter  
_  
_****Also in case anyone is wondering these are the names of the songs that the chapters are named after:  
Stupid Girl- Pink  
Back to December- Taylor Swift  
Patron Tequila- Paradiso Girls  
Bottoms Up- Trey Songz  
Love in this Club- Usher**

So yea, presents are good but reviews are even better ;)

Peace & Love

Alex x


	6. Morning After Dark

**As usual all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just attempt to create something magical out of her characters**

* * *

Shutting the door behind me with an inaudible click, I proceeded to make my way down the concrete stairs, the cold biting my feet, as I surveyed the 'home' where Edward lived. It wasn't even a home, I don't know why I hadn't noticed it last night, but rather than living in an apartment like the rest of us, he resided in a loft above a mechanics garage. What did I get myself into? Gripping onto the brick wall beside me I slid my heels back onto my feet to avoid stepping in something nasty, and proceeded to make my way to the heavy metal door on the other side of the garage, my heels clicking on the dirty concrete along the way. Fumbling with the door handle I squinted into the bright light and observed the neighbourhood around me. Broken and run down cars parked along the dirty street, while bins overflowed with rubbish and each house along had at least one window that had been previously smashed but now fixed with duct tape and card board. Sighing, I endeavoured down the street, past caged fences and fluro tagging, till finally reaching a main street where a bright yellow taxi stood out. Slipping inside the door, the old man looked up to me as he started to fold his newspaper up and appraised my matted hair, smudged make up and clothing that had clearly been worn the night before.

"Rough night?" he asked as he began to weave into the on-going traffic.

"Hmm you could say that."

Nothing much was said except for my address, leaving me with plenty of time to reflect on the situation I was in. _I had just fucked possibly the hottest guy in the world whom I probably won't ever see again, had the greatest sex I've had in a long time. Wow Bella, if only Jacob could see you now._

Leaning my head against the grimy taxi window, I watched the city fly past me, the neighbourhoods slowly turning from rough, to middle class, and finally pristine and expensive high rise buildings that signalled home. Tossing a couple of bills over the front seat, I hurried inside in case someone saw me and word got back to my Mum about her slutty daughter's one night stand. The elevator ride to my floor was equally as unnerving as the taxi ride; it was eerily quiet and left me with too much time to over analysis what I had just done. I hated it. It felt like dozens of moths were squished in my head and fluttered around agitated, each one containing a thought that I worried about.

The apartment was quiet, which I had predicted since it was only 8 in the morning and I walked straight to my bedroom and into the shower. I tried to scrub away the dirtiness of what I had done which copious amounts of soap lathered on my loofer, but that was doing no good for my thoughts except for leaving my skin angry and raw, I was going to have to use something much stronger.

Wrapping a towel around my body, I slowly walked over to my bed, bent down and reached in between my king sized mattresses to produce a zip lock bag of fine white powder. No one knew I did it; as far as anyone was concerned the only illegal thing I partake in was underage drinking and the occasional use of weed. Normally one would take cocaine if they were facing a long night of clubbing and needed a high to get them through the night, but for me it left a sense of euphoria and all round calmness, and more importantly, made me forget about any little problem I had.

Grabbing my clutch that was lying on the bed, I produced my much convincing fake ID, and almost snorted at the irony of using this illegal card to line up something even more illegal. Rolling a tight cylinder made from a crisp $50 note, I began inhaling two lines of powder through my left nostril.

Leaning back against the bed I sniffed a couple of times to ensure the powder travelled through my nose into my body and tilted my head back towards the ceiling as I waited for the effects to take place. Moments later I could feel the cocaine seeping into my thoughts, as I closed my eyes and relished the feeling. It felt like a bright rainbow shone through my head, the light effectively killing the angry moths and leaving a path of happiness in its wake. Any worry I had to fulfil the need to be the perfect queen bee that I seemed to be on the outside, melted away. Sometimes I thought it was better than sex. I stood up and dropped my wet towel on the soft carpet as I clambered into bed and wrapped the heavy duvet around my naked body as I quickly dropped off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Woohoo another chapter done and I apologize if parts of this doesn't make much sense but I just got one of my wisdom teeth taken out today and I'm still pretty drugged up!  
#dopey**

On the plus side, I got an iPhone 5 yesterday! (still don't see the difference between the 4s and 5 but oh well) so I'm in a pretty good mood

But it would make me even happier if someone reviewed ;)

Alex x  



	7. Payphone

******As usual all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just attempt to create something magical out of her characters**

**Payphone- Maroon 5**

* * *

Thousands of colours swirled around like a hypnotic rainbow in my dreams as I began to grow vaguely aware of the annoying chirping ring tone that made itself known. Everything shattered as my eyes popped open and glared coldly at the offending object illuminating my room. Ripping it off the side table, I briefly glanced at the private number flashing on the caller ID, as I plonked the phone against my ear, rolled over and shut my eyes once more.

"Bella?"

"Jake," I breathed into the phone, finally some normalcy in my life.

"Hey baby, how are you?" His husky voice always captivated me through the phone and I could easily detect his smile, instantly bringing back memories of him, like his smell; woodsy with a hint of honey.

"I'm good, been better. I miss you."

"I miss you too my love."

Plopping myself up on my pillow I whined to Jake, "When will I see you next?"

"Baby you know right now is not a good time for me to visit. I'm kind of stuck here for a while."

"But you never come visit, I always have to come there," I pouted into the phone while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with the back of my free hand.

"Not now Bells, not now. We'll see each other soon though. What have you been up to baby? You sound a little different."

Deep down inside I knew as much as it was going to hurt him, he needed to know the truth about what happened last night. He always had a way of getting my secrets out of me, usually in some form of sexual teasing of his behalf. Gnawing on my plump bottom lip, I sighed and cracked; he had to know, Jake means to much too me.

"Yeah, well Jake, something sort of happened last night and I, uh…."

"Sorry baby girl I didn't quite get that. I think I'm losing signal here." Jake's voice grew faint and I started to panic.

"Jake wait! When will I hear from you again?"

I barely made out his chuckle as he answered, "Whenever you need me babe, I might not be with you but I'll always be listening. Talk to you soon, I love you." And then the line went dead.

Dropping my phone onto my bead, I buried my face into the palms of my hands and let out a disgruntled sound. Why can't Jacob just come to New York and be with me? That way I wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place. Knowing Jake's sporadic calling schedule I won't be hearing from him for a couple of weeks and hopefully by then this whole ordeal will blow over. I guess the perks of living on completely opposite sides the country. He doesn't have to know right?

Running a hand through my now dry and tangled hair, I picked up my iPhone and checked the time; 5:16am, still got a couple more hours to sleep before I have to wake up and face the aftermath of my risqué one night stand. Oh Em's going to _love _this.

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry about the late chapter! I've just recently moved cities to study and have been SWAMPED with organising my flat and getting used to my study schedule. Oh and a little of University partying on the side ;)**  
**The next chapter should be up in a couple of week once I get through these assignments and then it should be more frequent from then on! **  
**Review review!**

**Alex x**


	8. Shattered Glass

**As usual all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just attempt to create something magical out of her characters**

**Shattered Glass- Britney Spears**

* * *

"Hey slut, where did you end up at on Saturday night?" Emmett unceremoniously asked as he sidled up to me just before 6th period late Monday. It was the first day of the new school year; our senior year, and approximately 32 hours since I woke up in the wrong bed after my fatal one night stand.

Trying to seem blasé about his question, I continued shoving my books into my locker while answering him, "What are you talking about? I was there the whole time."

If it was anyone else they would have let it go, but it wasn't just anyone, this was my best friend, my bitch buddy, so of course he wouldn't let it slide.

"Cut the crap Swan, spill! Who took you home for a little lovin'? Or did you go back to yours? Or was it a quickie in the bathroom? Ooh kinky! I hope you used protection, I'm too young to be called Uncle Em!" The word vomit ceased with a shudder from Emmett at the thought of being old before his time, while I spun around and slammed my locker shut.

"Would you shut up?" I hissed, as a group of new freshmen girls tottered past in their patent leather Mary Janes. The last thing I wanted was a rumour going around the new kids that their Queen Bee had a variety of STDs.

"Oh Belly, I was only joking," Em chuckled while slinging his meaty arm around my shoulder, "but seriously, are you going to tell me or not? I would tell you all about my escapades. Like the hotty with the great body from Lust. Mmm."

"Look Em, as much as I want to hear about your um _stories, _the bells about to ring and I have class so…" I trailed off as I headed off in the direction to my next class. Emmett dropped his arm as I picked up speed to avoid his probing questions.

"This isn't over!" Em yelled down the hall to me at the top of his lungs, "Not by a long shot Swan! You'll tell me who you slept with you whore!"

Ducking my head I tried not to lock eye contact with everyone's curious gazes as I vaguely heard Mr Greene, the principal, bark out a detention for Emmett's vulgar language.

My 6th period English class was filled with eager students all adorned with the mandatory school uniform; maroon blazers, white button up shirts and navy bottoms with matching ties. The uniform had the potential to look drag, just look at Eric Yorkie's for example, but the entire 'in crowd' altered their uniforms by hemming up the skirts, and tailoring the blazers.

"Bella! Over here!" Jess waved me over on the right side of the class where her and Mike sat, a desk saved next to her was purposely empty for me. I slid into the chair and dumped my spiral note book on top of the table. "How was Saturday night? I'm so sorry I didn't make it, I was like totally busy." Her and Mike shared a sly look to each other practically suggesting what we all didn't need to know.

"Oh it was alright. We drank a lot, danced a lot. Oh, and Em got game." I replied in a bored tone while doodling on my cover. The teacher, Mr Banner, walked into the class juggling several books and a thermos while a group of students trailed behind him. I had him last year for English as well, guaranteed an easy A if I flash him a little skin when I cross my legs and 'accidently' show him what's under my skirt.

I was snapped back to reality with a shrill voice in my ear, "Of course he did! I swear he's like a bigger slut than we are sometimes," Jess giggled.

That really struck a chord, I was not a slut. "I don't know about you but I'm not a whore." I angrily spat while scribbling a dark patch on my cover with my blue pen.

"Hehe sure you aren't Bella," Jess giggled once more.

I rolled my eyes and focused on Mr Banner as he began to set up for the class by writing instructions of some sort on the smart board. That's when I felt it. This feeling reminded me of Saturday night. My skin on the back of my neck prickled with goose bumps and my heart rate speed up like a jack hammer. I could feel the electricity pulse through the air.

He was here.

Turning slowly in my seat, my gaze locked with bronze hair that reflected several different colours in the harsh florescent lights. Blonde, red and brunette streaks ran haphazardly through it, while my fingers itched to bury themselves in his smooth locks. My eyes trailed down his lightly tanned face and I was once again struck with how perfect he looked. His emerald eyes were down cast as he read from the book sitting on his desk, his long, lithe fingers trailing up and his left cheek, powered with day old stubble. The same fingers that previously had been trailing over my naked body.

I was _so _fucked.

* * *

**Exciting news this week that my country (New Zealand) has leaglised marriage equality :) if we can experience love then so can they, right?**

**TRIVIA: The uniform I described in this chapter was the same one I wore at my high school**

**Oh and the next chapter is currently underway!**

**Alex x**


	9. AN

**Hey everyone,**

**Just thought I'll let you know that I have decided to pull down this story**

**I have some new ideas so I want to change it a bit and re-write it**

**I'll upload the newer version in the near future**

**But thanks for sticking by me for those last few months**

**Thanks for all that favourited, followed or reviewed!**

**See you again soon :)**

**Alex **


End file.
